Ano Yakusoku — That Promise
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Jean merasakan deja vu berkali-kali. Ia terus merasa pusing jika ada yang ia ingat kembali. Apalagi, di dekat gadis berbintik itu. For #CrackPairCelebration. Jean K. x Ymir


Jean Kirstein, baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Kini, ia kembali bersekolah di SMA Recon, kelas 2-B.

Ia ingin merajut kembali syal yang berisi kisah-kisah yang belum selesai. Itu semua karena _amnesia_ yang ia alami, disebabkan oleh pukulan seorang perampok. Jean akhirnya harus masuk rumah sakit dan pemulihan ingatan selama 13 bulan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ano Yakusoku — That Promise**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Rate : K**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Kalau milik saya, Petra idup lagi dan nikah ama Levi :v**

**Warning : AU!SMA, Typos, gaje, maybe OOC, tekan tombol back sebelum terlambat! **

**Pair : JeanYumi (Jean x Ymir)**

**I don't take any profit from writing this story**

**For #CrackPairingCelebration, Summoning Hime Hoshina-san!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi itu, Jean bertemu seorang pemuda bersurai _onyx_ berbintik. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu lebar, "Selamat datang kembali, Jean!" ujarnya dengan senyum hangat.

Jean merasa _déjà vu_. Ia sangat familiar dengan senyuman lebar dan hangat itu.

"K-Kau siapa?" tanya Jean pada pemuda itu. Senyum pemuda itu perlahan menipis.

"Heh? Jean? Kau tak ingat aku? Aku Marco Bott, sahabatmu sejak kita SD," ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Marco Bott itu.

"Ibuku bilang, aku terkena _amnesia_. Lagian, aku juga nggak tahu apa arti _amnesia _itu. Nee, jadi, namamu Marco Bott? Salam kenal," Marco terdiam mendengar Jean berbicara dengan lembut sambil menawarkan jabat tangan.

'Ini bukan Jean yang dulu… Jean yang dulu selalu usil, tidak rapi, dan agak kepremanan… Sekarang, ia jadi lembut dan sopan gini?!' batin Marco bingung. Manik coklatnya bergantian menatap tangan Jean yang terulur dan mata Jean.

'Sangat teduh. Tidak sangar seperti Jean yang biasa kutemui…' batin Marco lagi. Lalu, ia menatap lurus ke arah mata Jean.

"Maaf, kurasa aku salah orang. Jean itu seorang preman dan sedikit sangar," tegas Marco. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan Jean yang terbengong-bengong.

"Apa maksudmu?! Ini aku, Jean Kirstein. Hei, Marco! Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?!" tanya Jean yang berusaha menghentikan Marco.

Marco berhenti dan menghela napas panjang, "Sudah kuduga kau bukan Jean Kirstein _yang itu_. Jean Kirstein yang asli sepertinya takkan pernah ada lagi di dunia ini… Ia telah hilang ditelan dirinya sendiri…" Marco lalu menatap Jean tajam.

"Yah, dirinya sendiri. Sekalipun ia _amnesia_, seharusnya ia takkan pernah berubah. Yah, seharusnya. Biarlah ia melupakanku dan yang lainnya, yang penting, ia masih sangar dan kepremanan seperti dulu…" Marco lalu dengan santai meninggalkan Jean, lalu tersenyum miris. Padahal, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menangis karena tak menerima kenyataannya.

"Maaf Jean. Sungguh minta maaf…" gumamnya lirih sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Jean hanya menatap heran dan sedih punggung Marco yang mulai menjauh. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa pikirannya langsung kosong. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

'Ada apa ini?!'

'Kenapa aku?!'

'Siapa Marco itu?!'

_"Jean, ayo kita menangkap udang!"_

Jean tersadar. Lalu melihat telapak tangannya, dan ia menggenggamnya. Lalu, mengejar Marco.

"Marco!" Marco menoleh.

"J-Jean," balas Marco.

"M-Ma..aaf Marco. Aku mi..minta maaf karena tidak mengenalimu lagi. Hal bernama _amnesia_ ini bisa membuatku gila, karena tak punya sahabat…" jelas Jean.

Marco tertegun, lalu tersenyum penuh haru.

"Kau mengerti sekarang Jean. Ayolah, ubah perilakumu jadi lebih kasar! Aku tahu, kau bisa kembali!" ujar Marco sambil menepuk bahu Jean. Sekilas, ia melihat mata Jean berbinar-binar.

"A-Aku kelas mana, ya?" tanya Jean pada Marco seraya berjalan bersama.

"Jean sekelas denganku. Jean adalah _frenemy_ dengan Eren. Jean berteman baik dengan Armin, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, dan Annie. Jean sedikit naksir Mikasa dan Krista. Jean adalah… 'rahasia'-nya Ymir…" jelas Marco. Jean mengangguk paham.

"'Rahasia'-nya Ymir?" Jean mencoba berpikir.

"Nanti, Jean juga akan tahu sendiri. Selain itu, Jean adalah sahabatku sedari TK," ucap Marco. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini kelas kita,"

Saat Marco dan Jean masuk kelas, kelas yang ribut itu langsung hening seketika.

"J-Jean?" Jean meyakini bahwa yang meyebut namanya adalah Eren.

"KEMBALIII!" sekelas kembali bersorak ramai. Jean terbengong-bengong sendiri, sedangkan Marco hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jean!" Jean menoleh. Tampak seorang gadis pirang setinggi 145 cm sedang berjalan ke arahnya, sambil menyeret… seseorang?

"Selamat datang kembali Jean! Jika tak ingat aku, namaku Krista Renz! Ini Ymir!" ujar Krista bersemangat.

"Hai Jean…" kata Ymir dingin.

"Ayolah, Ymir, Jean! Baikan donk!" pinta Krista pada keduanya.

"Aku minta maaf Ymir, kalau selama ini ada salah denganmu," ujar Jean, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ymir menatap Jean sinis, "Hei? Mana Jean? Kau bukan Jean!" ujarnya.

"Ma-Maaf… Aku baru saja pulih dari _amnesia_, jadi… maaf banget kalau aku tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Jean.

Ymir menghela napas, "Ya sudahlah. Kuterima permintaan maafmu," ujarnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Jean.

Jean tersenyum lega. Sesaat, ia heran. Mengapa ia malah menyukai—naksir— Ymir? Padahal, Marco bilang kalau ia suka Krista dan Mikasa.

Jean lalu merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi.

_"Lebih baik kita menjadi musuh daripada ada hal yang buruk terjadi padamu!"_

Lalu, berangsur-angsur normal kembali.

'Ymir itu…. siapanya aku, ya?' batin Jean heran sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jean? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jean menoleh. "Armin Arlert, jika kau lupa,"

"A-Armin… Aku… tidak apa-apa…" jawab Jean.

"Tapi, mukamu agak pucat, tahu!" seru Eren.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja!" sahut Jean, urat marahnya seakan ingin putus.

"Ini Jean. Orang yang temperamental," ujar Eren.

"Aku..? Temperamental?" tanya Jean.

"Tepat! Jean itu temperamental!" seru Marco bahagia.

Jean merasakan déjà vu untuk kesekian kalinya…

* * *

"Hujan, ya?" Jean memandang langit yang mendung dan menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan. Guntur bersahutan di penjuru kota Trost.

"Untung saja aku bawa payung," ujarnya, lalu membuka sebuah payung coklat muda yang ia bawa dari rumah—karena Jean yang sekarang tidak suka hujan-hujanan dan percaya ramalan cuaca.

Baru saja Jean melangkah, ia melihat Ymir.

'Jangan-jangan, ia tidak bawa payung?' batin Jean bertanya-tanya.

"Ymir," Jean menghampiri Ymir. Sedangkan Ymir hanya membuang muka sambil mendecih pelan.

"Apa perlumu?" tanya Ymir dingin.

"Kau tidak pulang? Atau tidak bawa payung?" tanya Jean.

_Tepat sasaran._

"Ti-Tidak, nanti kakakku akan menjemputku," jawab Ymir berbohong.

"Dari nada bicaramu, aku sudah tahu kau bohong. Dan, dari yang kuketahui, kau tinggal sendiri," ujar Jean. Ymir menoleh. Iris emas kecoklatannya bertemu dengan iris coklat muda kehijauan milik Jean.

Mereka beradu pandang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya,"Baiklah. Aku memang bohong," ujar Ymir.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, Ymir," ajak Jean. Ymir hanya mengangguk pasrah. Pasalnya, Jean yang sekarang agak 'pemaksa'.

* * *

"Rumahmu dimana, Ymir?" tanya Jean pada Ymir.

"Agak jauh dari sini. Belok kiri ke gang itu, terus belok kiri lagi, lurus, dan temukan Apartemen Ameno. Paham?" Jean mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, aku juga tinggal disitu," ujar Jean. Ymir sontak menoleh.

"Serius? Kamar berapa?" tanya Ymir.

"Kamar 101," jawab Jean.

"Hai, tetangga," timpal Ymir sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau suer kita tetanggaan?" tanya Jean.

"Tentu, bodoh!" jawab Ymir terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang berhembus. Payung yang dipegang oleh Jean terbang.

"Huwaa! Mama! Jean gak mau hujan-hujanan!" Jean langsung memayungi dirinya dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Kejar payungmu, bodoh!" sahut Ymir sambil mengejar-ngejar payung Jean.

"AKU NGGAK BISA UJAN-UJANAN!" jerit Jean ketakutan. Ymir berhenti sebentar.

"Jean, jangan takut sama hujan. Hujan gak makan kamu, kok," ujar Ymir pelan, namun masih dapat Jean dengar.

Jean tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Ia merasa sangat pusing, sampai-sampai kesadarannya sirna. Ia pingsan.

"J-JEAN!" Ymir langsung menggotong tubuh Jean dan membawanya di tengah hujan. "Bertahanlah, Jean…!"

Lalu, Ymir melihat Jean untuk memastikan keadaannya.

'Wajahnya saat tertidur imut juga. Seperti kembali ke masa lalu,' batin Ymir sambil merona hebat. Lalu tersenyum simpul.

_Skip_

"Di-Dimana aku?" tanya Jean pada dirinya sendiri. "Ymir?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ymir yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku… dimana?" tanya Jean ketakutan.

"Ini rumahmu, bego," jawab Ymir. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah sadar? Atau apakah ingatanmu sudah kembali karena ambruk tadi?" tanya Ymir.

"Aku… tak tahu…" jawab Jean.

_"YMIR!" gadis kecil berkuncir satu itu meringis pelan._

_"Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang lecet?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki seumurannya, khawatir._

_"Tenang aja, aku gak papa, kok!" jawab si gadis dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat._

_"Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" gadis itu mengangguk mendengar nasihat temannya itu._

Air mata Jean menetes pelan.

"Jean? Lo nangis?" tanya Ymir.

"Ternyata… Ymir… kau adalah teman masa kecilku… ya 'kan?" tanya Jean sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tepat Jean. Apa kau mengingat janji itu?" tanya Ymir balik.

"Tentu. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dengan ini, aku sudah menepatinya," Jean menawarkan jari kelingking. Ymir tersenyum, dan membalasnya.

_"Ymir," gadis 14 tahun itu menoleh ketika namanya disebut._

_"Ayo kita buat janji jari kelingking," pemuda yang memanggilnya menawarkan jari kelingking. "Ayo masuk ke SMA Recon, bersama-sama, dan mari selalu berada di kelas yang sama,"_

_Gadis bernama Ymir itu tersenyum, "Tentu, akan kutepati. Kau juga ya!" Ymir lalu tertawa lepas._

_"Kudoakan jerawat di pipimu ngga ilang-ilang," ucap pemuda itu sambil memonyongkan bibir._

_"AWAS KAU JEAAAN!" dan berakhir dengan mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di padang ilalang itu._

* * *

**-OwArI-**

* * *

**Sumpah ! Ini crack abizz :v**

**Ada yang kangen ore? (nggak ada tuh) :v**

**Sebenernya, ore gak tahu mau masukin ini jadi fluff atau bukan :v**

**Judulnya nggak nyambung? Biarin :v**

**Entah kenapa ore bikin fic, padahal mau TO :v (ditendang)**

**Dan juga, fic ini untuk #CrackPairingCelebration**

**May I summon you, Geesha(Hime Hoshina)-san? :v**

**RnR please? Tinggalin jejak paling nggak :3**


End file.
